1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a test apparatus, a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a test method.
2. Related Art
In a communication system for serial communication between a master device and a slave device, data communication is performed after packets are synchronized. Furthermore, when a communication error occurs in such a communication system, the slave apparatus is reset and the packet synchronization is reacquired.
In a communication system that performs serial communication via an optical communication medium, it is possible to detect whether a communication partner is active based on whether light can be received from the communication partner. However, in a communication system that performs serial communication via an electric communication medium, it is difficult to detect whether the communication partner is active.
Furthermore, in a communication system that performs serial communication via an optical communication medium, the slave device can be easily reset by the master device turning the light on or off. However, in a communication system that performs serial communication via an electric communication medium, the master device cannot easily reset the slave device.